The present disclosure relates to a lens unit, an imaging device, and a control method.
Technologies related to a lens unit equipped with multiple lenses for realizing a function of adjusting focus are being developed. One technology related to a lens unit equipped with multiple lenses is described in JP 2014-44223A, for example.